Extreme Makeover
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: The Hotchner family, family of four, has been struggling. What happens when the hit TV show comes to help them with their troubles? R&R
1. Chapter 1

The Hotchner family was making their way through the morning as they usually did. They had woken up, brushed their teeth, changed, and were now in the kitchen for breakfast. Emily was pouring coffee into two mugs for her and her husband, Aaron getting cereal for the kids. Jack was sipping his milk at the table, sitting next to his little sister Avery, who was coloring a picture she started the night before.

"Mommy look how pretty my doggy is!"

"It's very pretty sweetheart."

"You didn't even look."

"I did too, you just didn't see me because you're still coloring."

"Daddy, mommy is lying!"

Hotch chuckled, glancing at his wife who was getting the milk from the fridge, before pouring the cereal into the two bowls on the table. "I don't think she's lying, sweetie."

"I didn't see her look!"

"Because you didn't look up."

"Oh. Ok daddy."

Emily scoffed as she set the milk on the table, getting a small kiss from her husband. "Didn't I just say that?"

Just then there was a blaring horn from outside, and a voice through a megaphone.

"Goooooooood morning Hotchner family! It's Ty here, come on out!"

Both Hotch and Emily shared a stunned look before grabbing the kids and running outside. Emily ran with Avery on her hip, and Hotch with Jack on his, into the muggy day only to see a huge bus with Ty Pennington and his team standing in front of it. Emily let out a scream before getting pulled into a hug by Ty himself, and Hotch with tears in his eyes.

Last year a hurricane had hit, destroying most of their house. They had no roof in part of the living room, and most rooms had constructive damage. They hadn't found any extra money to fix any of the damages, so their only hope was sending a video to Extreme Makeover. And it worked.

Ty pulled out of Emily's hug to see tears in her eyes, and Avery hanging onto her mother's neck. "You must be Emily."

She nodded and put her hand over her mouth, speechless.

"As you know, my name is Ty Pennington. And… I'm here to fix your house!"

Hotch set Jack down, who began hugging most of the team, and pulled Emily into a hug. Avery was in Ty's arms, watching her parents cry into each others arms, and turned to Ty.

"What's wrong with my mommy and daddy?"

Ty laughed and held Avery closer to his chest. "They're happy."

…

..

.

..

…

Emily and Hotch led the team into the house, camera following their every movement. Hotch took Ed Sanders into the kitchen, for him to witness what had occurred.

"Wow."

Hotch nodded as they looked around. "There was a major hurricane last year, on my daughter's second birthday, which practically tore down half the house. Right here," he pointed to the window. "In the bottom corner, the glass just broke out of the pane. We've gotten it fixed numerous times, but it keeps breaking. And when there's a draft, my daughter gets sick." He looked up to see Ed's eyes on him. "She's allergic to almost everything, and since she's young she doesn't have the best immune system. She's gone to the hospital several times, just because of a cold."

"Why the hospital if it's a cold?"

"The doctors give her some treatment, I don't remember the name. But it's so she doesn't get pneumonia."

Ed nodded, before pointing over in the direction of the sink. "What's the whole over there?"

"Oh, we had a termite infestation. That's only one of the hundreds of holes around this house."

…

Paige Hemmis follwed Jack into his room, and smiled down at him. "Can you show me around your room, Jack?"

Jack smiled and nodded, before running to the wall nearest his bed. He pointed to a picture before slowly removing it. There, under the poster, was a huge hole, half covered in plaster.

"What happened there, buddy?"

"My daddy says a tree came through and left this here. It's really big!"

Paige smiled at the young boy's giddiness before sitting down on his bed. "You have lots of cars around here. Do you like cars?"

"Yeah! They're really fast and can kill you! My mommy and daddy fight bad guys, and they gots cars and stuff too."

"That sounds super exciting."

…

Avery ran into Jack's room, shortly followed by Michael Moloney. "Avery, I thought we were going into your room."

Avery nodded before smiling at Jack, and opening a small door near the closet of the room. She walked in, followed by the other three. "This is your room?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I sleep here, but then I sleep with Jack 'cause I gets sick lots. Then I sleep with mommy and daddy sometimes 'cause I gots bad dreams."

Michael knelt next to Avery and smiled slightly. "Sweetie, this is a closet. A big closet, but still a closet." He watched her nod, her wavy hair dancing around her shoulders. "But its really warm in the winter so I sleeps here."

…

Emily walked into her living room, shortly follwed by Ty and a camera man.

"What's that hole?"

She looked up too see a hole penetrating their wall, just above the television and small window. "That happened on Avery's birthday last year. The hurricane threw a tree right through, and we haven't had the money to fix it yet." She turned to him with teary eyes. "You'd think two FBI agents would have enough money to at least take care of themselves and their kids."

Ty smiled slightly, coming to stand in front of her. "I heard you husband say in your application his brother, and your brother, both died on this property too?"

She nodded slowly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "There was an accident, and one of the wires wasn't hooked up correctly in our stereo set we had outside. Both were electrocuted and are buried at a family gravesite we have a couple miles away."

"Their names were Sean and Michael."

Emily nodded, looking at him with sad eyes. "I can't make my family live like this anymore."

Ty nodded, pulling the crying woman into a hug. "Don't worry. We're gonna fix it, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

The entire family was then gathered in the living room, Avery in Emily's arms and Jack standing next to Hotch, as Ty and the team stood in front of them.

"So as you know, while we're fixing up your home for the four of you, that you're all going on a full paid vacation!"

Avery and Jack began screaming, causing Hotch and Emily to wince, but causing the crew to laugh.

Ty smiled at the anxious little kids. "Well, since you two adults go everywhere in the country, we are sending you outside of the country and off to Paris, France where you'll be visiting Disney World!"

Emily gasped and Hotch looked at them with a wide smile. The kids just looked at the team with confused eyes.

Ty looked down when he felt a tugging on his pant leg, and kneeled down in front of a confused looking Jack. "What is it, bud?"

"Is that the place with the big, pointy thing?"

Everyone laughed, and looked to Emily with tears in her eyes. Avery was clinging to her, her head in her mother's neck. Emily looked as if she was struggling for words, her tears slowly slipping out of her eyes. Her voice was hoarse and tear filled as she shook her head. "Thank you."

The next moment they were getting into a limo, their bags in the trunk.

"Now go and have a great vacation, Hotchner family!"

…

..

.

..

…

Ty was facing the camera, talking to the lens as the bulldozers were behind him. "Hellllooooo Hotchner family! I hope your trip has been good so far. But I'm gonna have to take you back for a minute, to see the house you so dearly love… be torn down!"

…

Hotch sat next to his wife, both kids in their laps watching the bulldozer crash into the roof of their house.

"Oh my God."

"I can't believe it can just come down like that."

"Mommy my room!"

"Avery you're getting a new room, sweetie. A better one."

…

When the house was merely a pile of bricks and wood and glass, Ty laughed, turning back to the camera. "That's all for now you guys! Enjoy your time in Paris, and we'll be back to give you an update soon!"

…

..

.

..

…

JJ looked to everyone as they walked up the street, seeing a parade of people in blue. "I can't believe how lucky they are."

Rossi smiled as they made their way through the crowd. "I've always tried to give Aaron money for repairs, but he wouldn't take it. When I tried Emily she thought Aaron would be upset."

Ty looked up from his work and gathered Hotch and Emily's team into a group hug. "Hey you guys! I'm Ty Pennington, and as I'm guessing you're all gonna help us on the Hotchner house! But first… I need names."

"Derek Morgan."

"Jennifer. Call me JJ."

"Spencer Reid."

"Penelope Garcia."

"Kevin Lynch."

Ty turned to Rossi and smiled, giving him a hug. "And you're Dave Rossi. I talked to you on the phone."

Dave smiled and nodded, seeing Paige come up behind Ty, "You guys ready to build a house?"

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

"Please!"

"Can, uh… can you not make me work with anything sharp?"

Everyone turned to Spencer, and groaned before walking in different directions.

"What! I'm… I'm tiny and delicate."


	3. Chapter 3

Derek and JJ laughed at Ty as he began talking to the camera that had been following him around all day.

"Ok. So right now it's the beginning of Day Two and we're planning out all the rooms in the Hotchner Household. I'm doing something I haven't done in… well I think forever. I'm going to help work on a little girl's room this week. Now, this little girl's name is Avery, and she has asthma and is allergic to almost anything you can think of. Before, she was sleeping in her brother's closet, maneuvering from that, to her brother's bed, then to her parents. What I wanna do, is give her a huge room with everything she could ever need."

Ty made his way over to JJ and Garcia, who were helping Paige out with the planning of Avery's room. "Hey girls. How's it going with little Avery's room."

"Well, she's got a love for her princesses, but also gets entertained with her brother's big wheels."

Ty nodded, before moving his attention away from JJ to Garcia.

"Avery has always loved spending time with me and JJ, but mostly stays around her mommy. She says she loves when her mother gives her hugs and looking through old photo albums with her."

"And," Paige sighed, putting down her pencil. "She loves playing sports with her daddy in the backyard, and sleeping in between them when she has nightmares. I think this is one of the most complex little girl's we've met."

…

"Hey guys!"

Derek, Rossi and Ed looked up from their plan of Hotch and Emily's room to see Ty heading over to them with part of the camera crew. "How's the parents room coming?"

Rossi wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled at Ty. "They both have some very different tastes that can kind of clash. Aaron likes sports, of course, and loves showing off his badge to his son and friends. Emily on the other hand likes eclectic things. She has a couple of masks from trips we've been on, and has an old antique guitar from Greece."

"Wow. Alright then. You guys keep working and we'll get back to you later!"


	4. Chapter 4

Emily and Hotch followed their running children throughout Disney World in Paris, France. They'd gone on every ride possible, and Emily even got them into a showing of a play that was going on in the park. It was a good thing she knew French.

Hotch picked up his daughter and walked over to where Emily and Jack were standing in line for ice cream. "You guys ok?"

Emily smiled to him as Jack jumped beside her. "Yeah. It's just, possibly, the longest line I've ever been on. We've been waiting here for an hour."

"I know, Em. Me and Avery have been waiting the whole time."

Emily sighed and gave him a quick kiss before picking Jack up and perching him on her hip. "Sweetie I'm sorry, but I promised him."

"Em it's-"

"Hey Hotchner family!"

All four family members turned to see Paul DiMeo and a camera crew walking towards them. He brought a laughing Emily into a hug, before shaking hands with the father of the family. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're great. Avery got a new toy."

Paul looked from Emily to the small girl in her father's arms. "What toy did you get, sweetie?"

"A sheep!"

Everyone laughed as Jack and Emily finally got the front of the line. Emily turned to Paul after Jack ordered, and gave him a small smile. "Want anything? It's my treat."

Paul immediately nodded, smiling as Jack giggled when Emily began laying kissed all over his face. "I'll have four vanilla swirls in cones, not cups."

Emily and Hotch looked to him, small frowns on his face. "Four?"

"Of course! Me, you, Aaron and Avery! Little Jackster already ordered his." He pulled out his wallet and smiled at Emily. "And I'll even pay."

"But I just said it was my treat!"

Paul smiled before kissing Emily's cheek and shaking his head. "Not happening."

Emily let herself pout as she lifted Jack onto her hip, before getting her ice cream and turning towards Paul.

"Ok, so Emily and Aaron, David Rossi has told us that you both work in his department of the FBI, along with all your companions. The list is too long to name."

Hotch smiled and nodded his head before looking at his daughter lick at her ice cream, and hearing his wife's giggle.

Paul nodded before throwing his ice cream to one of the crew members. "And we understand that you all travel a lot. So, with having such a busy schedule with the job and two kids, we're taking the kids to a babysitter for the night while you two go on an all expenses paid date tonight!"

Emily's eyes widened as her kids screamed with joy. "Are you serious?" She turned to her husband to see his eyes wider than hers. "We haven't spent an evening alone in about two years."

Paul smiled wide as he took both kids from their parents, and began backing away. "Well you're going to have a very special night, and all of it is from the mind of one crafty man who I happen to know both of you love." He felt himself grunt as Jack pounced onto his hip, and peered over his shoulder to make sure the mystery guest was still there. "Please say hell to…Mr. Ryan Reynolds!"

Hotch watched Emily's eyes widen in shock as Ryan came around the camera crew, and immediately shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Aaron."

Ryan smiled before pulling the other brunette man into a hug. "I'm sorry to hear about your house, but I promise you I know everything is going good back home." He turned to a stunned Emily and smiled. "Hi Emily, I'm Ryan."

Emily slowly nodded her head as she let out a breath. Her voice was shaky as her smile was still shining. "I know."

All three men smirked before Ryan took Emily into a hug, and rubbed her back, feeling her immediately relax. "I am so sorry. And I promise, you will never forget tonight. You both deserve it."

Emily bit her lip as she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Ryan smiled into her hair before pulling back, and clapping his hands. "And, Paul and I also want you to know who will be taking care of your children tonight. So, please welcome the one and only, Julie Andrews."

The older woman came out from behind the camera crew and was immediately pounced on by both children. "Hello you two! We're gonna have some fun, I promise you that!" She kissed their heads before standing and smiling at the parents. "It's a pleasure to meet you two."

Emily smiled wide as her heart stopped and she turned to her husband, only to find him falling to the floor. "Aaron!"

The crew members and both celebrities raced towards him before Paul turned to the camera. "Ok, this has never happened before, but Mr. Hotchner just fainted. Yeah…we'll be right back."


End file.
